In order to provide better business service for a particular subscriber group, it is generally necessary to form a closed subscriber group (CSG) using multiple Radio Resources Management Entities (RRMEs) for a particular subscriber group in a mobile communication system. For example, all the subscribers within a company or a school belong to a particular subscriber group, and a CSG may be formed using multiple RRMEs for the subscriber group, so as to provide dedicated access service. RRME is a network entity in charge of managing radio resources in a Wireless Access Network (WAN), and in charge of accessing subscriber equipment, e.g., base station in each kind of mobile communication system.
The scene of forming a CSG with multiple RRMEs for a particular subscriber group is generally existed in mobile communication systems. In the following, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system in System Architecture Evolution (SAE) is taken as an example for illustration.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating structure of LTE system in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, in the WAN of the LTE, the RRME includes an enhanced Node B (eNB) and a Home enhanced Node B (HeNB), and preferably, may further include an HeNB GateWay (HeNB GW). The eNB may be directly connected with a Mobility Management Entity (MME) in a Core Network (CN). When the RRME includes the HeNB GW, the HeNB may be connected with the MME through the HeNB GW. When the RRME fails to include the HeNB GW, the HeNB may be directly connected with the MME.
In prior scheme, a subscriber of HeNB may only be able to access a home network with the HeNB to which the subscriber belongs. A subscriber cannot remotely access a home network of an HeNB, to which the subscriber belongs, when the HeNB is not used or when the subscriber is roaming.
However, prior art fails to provide corresponding solution, when a subscriber possesses desire and requirements for remotely accessing a home network of an HeNB, to which the subscriber belongs.